clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wellish112
Wellish112 (June 1989-) is a successful buissnesspenguin in Trans-Antarctica who maintains a chain of electronics distributor known as Newtons. He has an obsessive liking for Explorer 767, as he's so cool to him. Background He was born on the morning one day in the early half of June 1989 (because he is currently 20, meaning his birthday could be around 1-6 June) in the Newton Town Hospital. He always wished to earn a lot of money, but instead of being lazy like others, worked hard to achieve it. His attended the Newton Town School, since Kindergarten. He learnt Maths well and for his carrer day, he chose to be a buissnessman. He was extremely excited to hear the presenter's presentation (which to others was COMPLETELY boring). He still remembered that presentation clearly in his mind. He told us that prices must be low but quantity must be high. Quality must be netrual but customer satisfaction must be high. I also had a special tactic. In the 2nd grade, his sister, PingPong175, was born. He treated her very well. In that very year, he scored an A for his Math. In his town, there were a variety of clubs and unlike normal schools, offers MORE. Instead of an "Technology Club", they seperated them into many clubs. There were also "Humans Studies Club", "Conspiracy Theories Club" and "Mushroom Discovering Club". They were all so exiquite, but he chose the "Buissness Management Club". He learnt well and his teacher remarked that "he could already start a company at this rate!" In the 5th grade, at the age of 10, he set up a Lemonade store. He sold it at a reasonable price. Many bought it, and he soon began selling other things like burgers, books and stuff like that. He earned lots of money to buy a real cashier. He continued to middle school and high school. He studied Buissness in Penguin University and earned a B.BAM (Bachelor's Degree for Buissness and Administration Management). During those years, at the age of 18, he set up a small company known as Newtons. Upon graduating last year, he employed many workers and had a wonderful success. By May 2009, it's first year anniversery, 25 branches across the USA only were opened, and in total across Antarctica, 39. Involvement Despite being involved as Director of the company, he was also involved in the Newton Town Project. It was about making the town into a city by 2015. He is in charge of the shopping centres, which will be built on cleared land. Trivia *He is friends with Happy Penguin. *He used to be a Mwa Mwa around the ages of 12 to 15 (in Middle School). He acts Mwa Mwa everytime, even in Buissness Management class, however, in a more "smarter" way. **He has been partially Mwa Mwa ever since. Therefore, in the company of Newtons, every April the 2nd is Mwa Mwa Penguin Day. See also * Link Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Ex Mwa Mwa Penguins